Rebirth
by Cheerio-chan
Summary: What exactly is the point being killed so you can be brought back again? Seriously, I was expecting golden gates, white clouds, and maybe a slice of paradise, but nooo I got pink hair and a shit ton of problems. (SI-OC)
1. An unpleasant Morning

**First Story ever! :P No flares please.**

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

_Chapter One: An Unpleasant Morning_

This cannot be happening. It just can't. What's the chances of dying and having your soul put into an anime character? Zero to none, right? Right?!

"Sakura! Breakfast is ready!" A voice called from downstairs, furthermore increasing my panic. I was supposed to be dead! Not here in some sick twisted Naruto world!

And how do I know this?

Easy. I have pink hair, there are ninja's outside, and oh yeah, my name's SAKURA! It doesn't time a rocket scientist to know which anime I've fallen into.

I've read dozens of fanfictions where a Naruto fangirl wakes to find herself in Sakura's body. Then she goes on to screw up the plot and becomes some super god or something.

Well I'm not an obsessive fangirl for Naruto. Why couldn't I have been put in Blue Exorcist instead? Don't get me wrong, I love Naruto as much as the next person, but not enough to live my life pretending to be someone I'm not.

What exactly is the point of dying so you can be brought back again? Seriously, I was expecting golden gates, white clouds, and maybe a slice of paradise, but nooo I got pink hair and a shit ton of problems!

Sure I could always go to the Hokage and tell him I'm not from this world and I know what's going to happen in the future, but I'd rather not spend the rest of my life in the T & I department.

My other choice was to pretend to be Sakura and hope to dear god that I don't screw up the story line.

I covered my face with my hands and groaned.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered.

Why couldn't some _other_ Naruto fangirl be Sakura?

How could I possibly pretend to be Sakura Haruno? I'm not a smart, violent fangirl like her; I'm the type of girl who scores average on her tests, who gets all shy when I talk to guys, and beats people up at my father's kick boxing training hall!

I'm definitely not suited for this.

Falling back on the bed, I groaned loudly. "Why couldn't I be in my own body instead?" At least then I might stand a chance here! I could avoid the main characters and live out my life as a villager!

"Sakura! Are you awake?!" The woman's voice from downstairs called again, whom I believed to be Sakura's mother.

"Yes! Give me a sec!" I answered with a yell, smothering my face with one of the pink pillows. Maybe I'll suffocate...haha...

After a moment of silence, I sat up, running a hand through my tangled hair. "Might as well try I guess..." Nothing could be accomplished if I just sat here like a bum. If I was going to spend the rest of my days with Ibiki, I might as well _try _to be Sakura.

Stepping passed the life sized mirror in the room, I gasped in shock. "Oh my god!" I gasped, leaning forward. "My forehead's _huge_!" Lifting my bangs, I set my hand over it. Here I thought Sakura's large forehead was over exaggerated but _damn_!

It seriously did look like a bill-board!

"No wonder she had self-esteem issues..." I muttered, shaking my head.

**'Well **_**so-rry**_** I have such a big forehead!'** A voice inside me snapped. I stumbled back, landing on my ass. "W-who said that?!" I glanced hurriedly around the room, expecting there to be another pink haired girl.

**'Why the hell am I stuck up here?! Who the hell are you?!' **The image of a rather pissed off Sakura flashed through my mind. Her arms were crossed, and her eyes were narrowed to a dangerous level. **'And how the hell did you do it?!'**

"You're guess is as good as mine!" I snapped back, glaring at myself in my reflection. "I'm supposed to be dead right now!"

**'You don't look like it!'** She shouted. **'Undue this stupid jutsu and give me back my body!'**

"I would if I knew how!"

A knock on the door made me freeze.

Gathering my wits, I jumped to my feet, and opened the door. Standing in front of me was a middle aged woman with short blonde hair, and emerald eyes. "Sakura-honey? Are you okay? I heard yelling." She asked, looking me up and down. "You're gonna be late for the academy if you don't hurry."

Scratching the back of my head, I laughed weakly. "I'm fine m-mom, just having an off day." She gave me a hard stare, before giving a slight nod. "You got five minutes."

"Okay." I closed the door, before sliding down to the ground with a sigh. "Damn that was scary..." I muttered, shaking my head. "You have an intimidating mom."

**'I can't believe Kaa-san didn't realize you were a fake!'** Inner Sakura ranted.** 'Some mother **_**she**_** is! Can't even tell the difference between her own daughter and an imposter!'** Ignoring my protest of 'fake', she went on. **'What kind of mother can't recognize her **_**own**_** daughter?! I bet even YOUR mom would notice! This is total crap!'**

Hearing her heavy breathing, I sighed. "Done yet?" Not receiving a response, I raised to my feet. "Now where do you keep your clothes?"

**'Like I'm going to tell you!'**

"Pft, figures." I muttered, glancing around the room. It was a nice sized bedroom, with a queen sized bed, a desk, and a door...which either led to the closet or a bathroom.

Going with the latter, I swung it open.

And was blinded by red.

"Don't you wear anything other than _red_?" I asked in disbelief, staring at the many red dresses that inhabited the closet. "Couldn't you wear something less...dressy?"

**'I enjoy wearing my Qipuo's thank you.'** Sakura replied tartly as I dug through the many red fabrics. Coming across a long sleeved red shirt, I held it up. "This isn't so bad."

**'Yuck! Dad got me that thing several weeks back. Don't tell me you're considering on wearing it?!'**

I stared at the seemingly lovely shirt. It was a button up that had a cute collar and cuffed up sleeves. "I think it looks decent." It was the closest thing that reminded me of the fashion back at my world. Sure it wasn't plaid or anything, but it was cute enough.

**'There is no way you're putting that on me!'**

"Well I'd love to argue about fashion trends, but I've got to get dressed and head to the academy." I said sarcastically, selecting a pair of black pants that cuffed at the ankles. After grabbing a sports bra -ignoring the banshee that was screaming in my head- I quickly got dressed.

Picking up the brush at the desk, I brushed my hair and tied it back using a red ribbon. My bangs still hung in my face, so I tucked them behind my ears.

I took a look in the mirror and smiled. "Much better."

**'You're not going to get away with this.' **Sakura declared, as I strolled into the bathroom to use the toilet.

"It's not like I had a choice in this either Sakura." I sighed, washing my hands. "Until we figure out how to fix this, you're gonna have to help me."

**'And why in Kami would **_**I**_** do that?'** She scoffed.

"Because it's _your_ body. If anyone finds out about this, we might as well called the T & I our new home because that's where we'll be for the rest of our lives." I explained, shutting the door behind me. "Either you help me, or I make your life miserable."

**'And how would you do that?'** She sounded like she didn't believe me. Smiling cruelly, I answered. "I could always kiss Naruto in front of the entire class."

A gasp echoed through my ears. **'You wouldn't!'**

I chuckled sinisterly. "Try me. I could become his boyfriend and go on dates with him and-"

**'Okay okay okay! I'll help! But only if you promise **_**not**_** to do that!'**

Well that was easier then I expected. Here I thought I'd have to bring Lee into this, but hey, this'll work.

"Good, now what do you normally do in the mornings?" I asked quietly as I walked downstairs, mindful of the voices coming from the kitchen.

The picture of Sakura tapping her lips came to mind. **'Well, normally I'd skip out on breakfast and head to school. We're probably late.'**

Alright. All I needed to do was act like I was in a rush. Perfect. Avoid confrontation.

I ended at the stairs in a bolt. As I rushed into the kitchen, a blast of delectable aroma engulfed me, causing me to drool.

"There you are Sakura! I'd thought you'd never come down!" A man laughed, sitting at the table. A plate of scrambled eggs and sausage rested ever so deliciously before him. "You're gonna be late for school if you don't hurry!" He looked at me, before grinning happily. "Why! You're wearing that shirt I bought you!" He had dark pinkish hair that was styled in a shape of a cherry blossom. I inwardly snickered. _'I see where the hair comes from.'_ Which led to an angry yelling from the voice inside my head.

"Well it serves her right for sleeping in." The woman from earlier replied, as she washed dishes at the sink, not giving me a second glance. "Off to school now or you're going to be late."

"Okay, see ya!" I said, more than happy too. Slipping on blue ninja sandals at the door, I rushed out. Cool air swept passed me as I jogged down the street, enjoying the bright sunshine. "So where's that academy?!"

_Author's Note_

_I wasn't quite sure how to make this chapter. I wanted my OC to freak out and everything, but I felt as though I rushed things. I'm not one for dragging things out so I sorta pushed things along. In Naruto, Sakura started out self-centered and loud, so she'll be acting like a brat for a while._

_-Cheerio-chan_


	2. Kick some ass

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

_Chapter Two: Kick some ass_

"What do you mean you don't want me going to the academy?!" I panted in disbelief, collapsing on a patch of grass. "You mean to tell me you made me ran half around Konoha just for fun?!"

**'I'm not letting you ruin my reputation!'** Sakura snapped, an imaginary finger being pointed down at me. **'If you don't know where the school is, then you can't screw with my affairs!'** She sounded rather happy for coming up with such an intelligent decision.

I laughed. "_Affairs_?! Do you have a bug up your ass or something? Just before we left the house you said you'd help me! Not lead me around on some wild goose chase!" What was this chick's issue? Didn't she understand the circumstances we were both in?

Sakura may not feel any physical pain, but I sure the hell did! And I personally was not looking forward to a round with that crazed Anko! Or her just as twisted partner Ibiki!

**'Well I changed my mind.'** She replied oh so smartly. **'Go to the Hokage, tell him how you've **_**stolen**_** my body and forced me captive! I bet you a Yamanaka can fix this!'**

I muttered under my breath, wanting nothing more than to throttle this stubborn broad. Catching my second wind, I raised to my feet.

I was honestly surprised by the amount of stamina and speed this body had. The recovery time was all too impressive. Then again, people here tended to be stronger then back at my world.

Ignoring the gloating pinkette, I glanced around. If she was going to nothing but trouble, I'd have to find my own way around.

And by how may you ask?

By asking for directions of course. It was the oldest tactic in the world, but it was still effective, no matter which dimension you were in.

"Uh, excuse me ma'am?" I asked a nearby elderly woman. She glanced up at me, and smiled kindly. "Yes young lady?"

**'What are you doing?'**

Ignoring her, I rubbed the back of my neck. "Um...I sorta lost my way. Do you perhaps know where the ninja academy is?"

"Oh yes, it's just down the street!" She explained, pointing down the road. "Just take a left at Kosho's BBQ and keep going forward. If you hit Kumoki's Park, then you've gone too far."

"Thank you!" I chimed, remembering that bowing was important with situations such as these. Bowing appreciatively, I smiled. "I hope you have a great day ma'am." My smile faltered at the sight of her twitching lips.

"Who taught you how to bow?" She mused, as I stood upright, a flustered blush coating my cheeks. As I tried to stutter out a response, she laughed, waving me off.

"It's quite alright dear, I give you points for trying. But remember, when thanking someone, you don't have to bow so low."

I laughed weakly. "Thank you again ma'am." She gave me another kind smile, before departing. I did the same.

Only, I was running.

"Aw man that was humiliating!" I almost cried, weaving through the crowd of villagers, before taking a sharp left.

**'Ahahaha! What type of moron are you? Bowing is the easiest thing in the world! How do you not know how to **_**bow**_**?!'** Sakura hooted, probably laughing her ass off.

The blush on my cheeks deepened. "Well from I'm from, bowing isn't a custom!" I snapped, furthermore increasing her laughter. **'Where are you from then?!'**

"The United States of America!"

Her laughter quickly subsided. Was this girl bi-polar? One moment she hated me, than was laughing all happily, now as serious as a drill sergeant.

What the hell?

**'The United States of America? I've never heard of such a place...'**

"Sakura, I could surprise you and the entire ninja world." I snorted, before seeing the academy and all its glory. "There it is."

I stopped to catch my breath and examine the large school building. Now that I was actually _here_ I had no idea how to find my classroom. Was Iruka's name posted outside the classroom or was it simply numbered and I had to guess?

I mentally groaned. Why was this so freaking hard? All those other OC inserts instantly knew where they were supposed to go so why couldn't I? Sakura sure wasn't going to help me seeing how I was going to mess with her 'affairs'.

So what now…?

"_Sakura Haruno!_" An all too familiar voice shouted, surprising me. Whipping my head to the side, I spotted a man jogging my way. He sported standard Chunin get-up and had his hair pulled back in a high ponytail. A long scar ran across his nose as he stopped in front of me.

"You better have a good explanation for missing class!" He scolded, resting his hands on his hips.

For a moment, I could only stare.

This was Iruka! _The_ IRUKA! One of my top ten coolest Naruto characters! The inner fangirl inside me squealed with joy, wanting nothing more than to glomp him. He was the man who saved Naruto, who acted like his father or protective older brother! He's the man who has a secret relationship with Kakashi!

...Okay, so that last bit wasn't entirely true but a girl can still dream right?

My arms twitched, but I managed to contain myself. _'Keep it together girl!'_ I chided myself. _'He's just a supporting character!'_ I was starting to worry about whether I could control myself when I met Jiraiya or Haku...but above all, how was I going to act when I see the Akatsuki? I'd definitely glomp Deidara down...but I wasn't sure I could do so with Itachi...He'd sharingan my ass before I got within twenty feet...

But then there was always Kisame…

I was a huge fan of the Akatsuki okay? I admit it. There was just something about the antagonists in this anime that drew me in. After all, it was the Akatsuki that got me interested in Naruto in the first place. Who wouldn't want to watch good looking men fight?

_**'Supporting character?**_** What in Kami's name are you talking about?' **Sakura asked, bringing me back to the present.

"Eh...? Oh! Right! Class..." I rubbed the back of my head. "I sorta slept in..."

"I expect this sort of thing from Naruto, but you? Just make sure it doesn't become a habit alright?" He scolded lightly, hands resting on his hips. I nodded and he started walking away. "Come on, you're just in time."

Not knowing what he was talking about, I obediently followed.

It was then when I realized that there was an entire class of students out back. I recognized almost half of them easily.

There was Hinata, looking as cute and shy as usual, Kiba was laughing about something, Shino was being...Shino, Ino was standing and chatting with a group of girls, Choji and Shikamaru were in the far back, both sitting and eating chips, and...

"SAKURA-CHAAAN~!" The one and only Naruto Uzumaki shouted, waving brightly at me. For a moment, I was stone frozen, staring in shock at the extremely adorable blonde waving cheerfully my way. "You look awesome!"

**'How gross!'** Sakura spat.** 'Shut up Naruto!'**

Oh. My. Gosh.

This was certainly one of the hardest things I could've ever done. Forcing to keep the blush from arising on my face, I forced out a scowl and I threw him a glare.

He deflated slightly, but kept on his smile. Mentally I was banging my head against a brick wall. How could anyone hate a cute little kid like him? I knew he couldn't have been much of a looker in the first part, but this was definitely above average from the usual standards I was used to.

Quickly joining the crowd, I positioned myself in the middle. Iruka was standing in a large circle painted on the grass.

Casting me a side glance, he spoke. "As I was saying, today we will be having our monthly spar. Anyone who is knocked out the circle loses." He explained. "Kekkei genkai's are not allowed; neither are weapons, ninjutsu, or genjutsu. This is strictly hand to hand combat. Anyone who breaks these rules is automatically disqualified."

Several excited murmurs broke out among the crowd of children as he pulled out a small bowl. As to where he pulled it out from I didn't want to know.

"Each of you will draw from this bowl. Now I've written down numbers and placed them in here. The slip of paper you take decides who you will be going up against. We'll be going from the lowest number to the highest alright? Now I want you to form a line and draw one." He ordered, as everyone made a line in front of him.

I found myself at the end of the line, suddenly feeling like the world was conspiring against me. Sparring? How the hell was I supposed to spar? I don't know taijutsu to save my freakin' life!

A groan echoed in my head as an image of a slumped over Sakura filled my mind. **'This is awful!'** I muttered under my breath. _'What are you worried about? You're not the one who has to fight.'_

**'It's not that! What if I pick Sasuke-kun?'** My face hit the ground. Seriously?! She was worried about her precious _Sasuke-kun_?

Pulling myself back up, I scowled. _'The hell?! Are you really that simple minded? I don't know taijutsu!'_

She gave a snort of disbelief. **'You've got to be kidding! What type of ninja doesn't know-'**

"I'm not a freakin' ninja!" I hissed. "I don't know chakra, I don't know ninjutsu, hell, I've never seen a real ninja weapon before!"

**'HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN MY BODY?!' **She all but screamed, causing me to wince. She was tearing her hair out, screaming all the while.

"Having problems Billboard brow?" A cocky voice behind me all but mocked, causing me and Sakura to twitch in annoyance. Coming up beside me was Ino Yamanaka and all her blondness. "I would too if I were you."

"Shut it Pig!" Sakura and I both snapped in union, as she looked me up and down.

"Wow forehead, having a fashion crisis?"

"Nothing an ugly pig like you needs to worry about." I scoffed, crossing my arms, as Sakura cheered me on.

Ino raised an eyebrow. "If this is one of your attempts to get Sasuke-kun's attention, then you're failing miserably." To prove her point, she gestured at the front of the line, where Sasuke Uchiha stood, waiting to pull a name.

"Sasuke-kun!" She called, causing him to glance back. He hardly paid us a second look before looking forward again.

I blinked, a blush starting to run across my face. Wow...

He was really handsome. Not like a young Bruce Willis handsome, but definitely a Robert Downey Jr. Handsome.

I seriously didn't expect him to be _this_ good looking. He was hotter than Naruto! I had expected _that_ much, but this was ridiculous!

What the hell Kishimoto?! Was it your goal to make all the characters above average? Even the supporting characters looked good!

**'Hey! Hands off my man!'** Sakura shouted, her 'go girl' attitude evaporated.

"See? Useless." Moving up in the line, Ino continued on, much to my displeasure. "I honestly don't think you stand a chance against me. Sasuke-kun will love me and only me."

Was she trying to start a fight or something, or was this her every day greeting to Sakura? Well I was above arguing with some girl over a guy. It was ridiculous and not to mention a total waste of time.

"Sure doesn't look that way. As far as I'm concerned the chances of going out with him is practically impossible."

"Well if it's practically impossible for me, then it's absolutely unmanageable for you!" She shot back, obviously not understanding what I had met.

She drew a slip of paper. "Oh? Looks like I have Shikamaru." She said, sticking her tongue out. "Looks like I got lucky. He'll just give up like always." And practically pranced away, leaving me shaking my head.

_'What a weird girl...'_ I thought, digging through the bowl.

I really hoped not everyone acted like her or else I was going rogue and joining Zabuza. Consequences be damned, I wasn't going to stay in Konoha and be forced to socialize with a bunch of morons. Speaking of which, I made a mental note to ask Iruka when the final exams were going to be.

Picking up a folded sheet of paper, I opened it up.

"Number one...?" I glanced around, and saw another slip of paper with the same number.

And just about fainted.

"N-NARUTO?!" I shouted, hearing several snickers and giggles behind me. Iruka gave me a sympathetic look as I wobbled away, unable to believe this was actually happening.

The world really was conspiring against me!

**'Just forfeit the match.'** Sakura said shrugging. **'That's what I'd normally do when I'm paired with him or Sasuke. I've got nothing to lose.'**

"Well I _do_." I whispered, getting into the circle. It was a little something called _pride_, and I sure as hell had a lot of it. I would rather have my ass beat down to the muddy ground then admit defeat. I don't care that I can't do taijutsu, I'll just attack him using something else.

But the question would be...with what method? I couldn't very well bust out my very own fighting abilities could I? Iruka did technically say hand to hand combat right?

But then there would questions and a possible chance of the Hokage learning about it and more uneasy questions…

Hmm...so many possibilities…

"Are both sides ready?" Iruka asked, giving Naruto and me a look. His gaze lingered on mine for a moment, and it was at that moment he was expecting me to quit. I gave a short shake of my head, and he nodded, before bringing his hand down. "Hajime!"

"Good luck Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned, giving me thumbs up, before dropping into a stance. I mentally wailed in distress. It wasn't fair!

Why did I have to fight the main character of Naruto on my first day in?

I eyed the grinning blonde, his choice of stance. It looked like he in defense position. Was he being a gentlemen and allowing me the first attack?

Well that was sweet of him I guess.

**'Hey! Why didn't you quit?!'** Sakura demanded. I choose to ignore her, and charged.

Bringing back my fist, I gave an experimental thrust forward. Naruto dodged it with ease and countered with a powerful kick to the back of my knee caps, making me fall to the ground. I quickly got back up, but he didn't give me the luxury of planning my next move.

He unleashed an explosion of rapid punches on me. Instincts from my body took over and I desperately tried to dodge. Several blows were landed on me, but much to my surprise and complete anger, they weren't actually hard enough to hurt me.

How dare he!

Tripping, I landed on my ass. I took a quick look around, noticing that everyone wasn't paying much attention to the match.

Was Sakura so weak and pathetic they weren't interested?

The wound in my pride had just been viciously ripped open. I was not above letting some boy take it easy on me! I didn't care whether it was because I was girl or his huge crush, I was not going to stand and take this shit!

Or let those moronic children think that I am weak!

Screw what I decided earlier, it was time to kick some ass. At the moment, I didn't care about the consequences of my actions, I didn't care about the possible chain reactions, I just wanted to prove that I wasn't some pathetic little girl!

He for one was totally caught off guard as I kangaroo'd him in the stomach with my feet. As he was sent some odd feet back, I leaped to my feet and took an offensive stance before charging.

He got to his feet, just as I was upon him.

Swinging my leg, I aimed for his side. Instinctively, he blocked it by grabbing on, giving me an opening. I swung my entire body around, and brought down all the weight and power I could muster from my free leg and hit him dead on in the side of the head.

He practically flew back!

He fell on his back and sat up, looking completely shocked. He, as well as the rest of the class was in total bewilderment at the sudden change in the usual pink haired girl.

The stance she was in was unknown to them, even Iruka. What type of taijutsu was this?

Naruto stared at me, his cerulean eyes wide with shock. I narrowed my eyes at him. _Fight me like a man!_ I willed them to say.

Realization flashed in his eyes, and he jumped to his feet. The next movement had been fast. I barely had anytime to register as my body instinctively blocked. Pain jolted up my arm as he slammed his foot down.

Quickly recovering, I attacked. I was genuinely pleased with the fast rate this body was moving. I could move faster, hit harder, and could probably last longer. But even so, Naruto was by far superior in strength.

The only advantage I had was the unknown battling form I used.

But even so, I wasn't use to this smaller and much thinner body. It barely responded to the unknown messages screaming from my brain. I knew every single attack, but this body was unfamiliar to the techniques, making things a lot more difficult than I had planned.

We exchanged kicks and punches. I was pushed back into defense, and I knew then the chances of me winning were dwindling fast. Using the lower part of my palm, I thrusted it up to his nose. An unpleasant cracking sound rang through my ears as his nose was broken. He jumped several feet back, holding his profusely bleeding nose.

I made a face as he quickly snapped the broken nose back into place.

Gross.

And then he was upon me again. Pain pierced through me body from all the blows as our fight continued, but I wasn't going to totally lie, I was having a blast. My adrenaline was going haywire and I having the time of my life! The only people back at my father's training hall who could beat me were the regulars who had been training for years.

I hit the ground, and quickly boasted myself back up. It wasn't long before he pounded me back into the ground again. I gritted my teeth and forced myself up again. Damn pride.

Naruto attacked me again, but instead of using his fists, he gave me a hard shove in the gut with his foot. I skidded back, landing ass first in the dirt. Now I would've leapt right back up, but Naruto had kicked me out of the ring. I blinked in bewilderment, a hand draped around my aching stomach.

Iruka, who had been too intent on the fighting, finally snapped back into reality and shouted. "The winner is Naruto Uzumaki!"

I sighed, wincing as I did so. "Man that sucks." Little bastard didn't need to have kicked me so hard…He could have grabbed my collar and chucked me out of the ring but nooo he had to bruise my insides.

…Well…I did break his nose so I guess that meant we were even…

For now…

Naruto wiped his bloody nose, before coming over to extend a hand to me. Which I gratefully took. "That was amazing Sakura-chan." He wheezed, actually sounding out of breath.

I myself was out of air too, but just knowing I made him just as tired as me was enough satisfaction for my pride/ego. I brushed the dirt off my shirt. "You weren't so bad either." It was at that point I realized that everyone was staring in mixed curiosity at me.

**'What was that...?'** Sakura asked in total awe.** 'I thought you said you weren't a ninja...'**

Hell, even Sasuke himself was staring at me in utter surprise. His mouth was opened slightly, and his eyebrows were up to his hairline. Having all the attention on me was something I wasn't used to. I wanted to pump my fist in the air and shout 'Who's weak now?!', but managed to stuff the words down.

Right about now I wanted to sink into the ground, but alas, I was no Zetsu...

"Amazing technique Sakura." Iruka said, as I made my way to a soft patch of grass to sit on, knowing I was going to be sore as hell tomorrow. That boy hit like a freakin' brick shit house.

"Where on earth did you learn it?"

"I made it." I replied, sitting down under a shaded tree. "I'm still working on it though," I explained, somehow finding this lie easier than I expected. "My defenses are still flawed and I'm trying out new attacks..."

"Really?" He sounded really impressed. "All by yourself?"

Before I could reply, a kid shouted. "SENSEI! Ukyo and Kenchi are fighting again!" And off he ran, leaving me to my isolation under the tree.

I was personally feeling good about myself. **'Is that what you were taught in The United States of America?'**

"Just call it the United States, and yes. My father owned a Kickboxing training hall."

**'Kick-Boxing? I understand where the kicking comes from, but what about 'boxing'?'** Sakura questioned, sounding genuinely interested. **'And was it your father who made such a fighting style?'**

"Nah, where I'm from, Kickboxing has been around for hundreds of years."

**'Hundreds?'** She echoed. **'Where is the United States located? And why haven't I ever heard of such an old place before?'**

I laughed lightly. "Well I'm not exactly from around here honestly. Like I had said earlier, I'm supposed to be dead, not here in some foreign world with ninja's and stuff."

'**You didn't answer my question.'**

I sighed. "The United States is its own continent in the Northern Hemisphere of Earth. It's one of the leading world powers followed behind Russia, Great Britain, and so on and so forth."

'**Earth****…?'**

"The name for my planet." I explained, wondering faintly what they called they're world.

'**Wait, so you're from another world? Like an alien or something?!'** Her voice was several octaves higher, and increasing. **'Are you planning an invasion?!'**

Unable to help myself, I busted out laughing. "N-nothing of the s-sort!" I crackled, holding my gut in sheer pain. If I had been paying attention, several children were staring at me funnily.

Gathering my sanity, I sat up, giving an occasional chuckle. "I don't why I'm here honestly. I was dead and woke up in your body. Maybe it was my great powerful mother ship that beamed me down here to make your life a living hell." I broke off into a snicker, much to her displeasure.

'**Great, I have some moronic alien con****trolling my body…just GREAT!'**

"And I have some loud mouthed banshee in my head. So I guess neither of us wins." I replied. Now that I thought out it, our situation strongly reminded me of a book I read once.

_Host_ was what it was called I think. It was about aliens coming to Earth and taking over our bodies. It was their way of peace making, but us being stubborn creatures we were, rebelled. When one of the aliens were implanted into our bodies, they could control the body, but most cases were stuck listening to us rant and scream at them.

But that wasn't the case here.

I came to the conclusion that the only reason as to why Sakura was in my mind was because she had an inner conscious. I figured that since she created an inward personality to cope with stress brought on by early childhood bullying, it resulted as being a residence for her soul to attach to when mine forced its way into her body.

I'm not sure if I can break it down to any simpler terms, but more or less I forced her soul out, so in return, it forced her second personality out to make more room for the two of us.

Something like that…

But hey, it was just one of many theories floating around. It was still much too soon to stamp anything as a definite yet.

Deciding it would be best to stop thinking about it altogether, I turned my attention to the spars taking place. Currently it was an unnamed brunette fighting off against another unknown character. They exchanged numerous blows, flexing in ways I never knew existed.

So this was taijutsu? It was interesting to say in the least. It kinda looked like a mix between gymnastics and actual fighting. This anime was based off of a lot Japanese aspects, so maybe it was a form of martial arts perhaps…?

As the fights wore on, I started to become increasingly bored. If only I had my DS with me right now…I would even settle for my crappy flip phone right about now. I started tearing pieces of grass, doing my best to tie the freshly torn portions into knots.

I was pleasantly surprised that Sakura wasn't speaking anymore. It was nice listening to the children ahead of me talk and cheer as the fights commenced. It gave me a chance to doze off and relax (Even if it was for just that short while).

Finally, Iruka cleared his throat and announced that it was time to return to the classroom. Pulling myself up, I brushed the bits of grass from my pants and followed them back to the classroom. I did my best to memorize the route to the class, but I soon grew lost in the large school, following Iruka like a baby duckling follows its mother.

The classroom was rather large; then again, it did house over twenty kids. Luckily for me, I sat in my correct seat. Hopefully nobody suspected me to be an imposter. Which totally wasn't a lie, I technically was Sakura in body, and the real Sakura's mind was still there...

I rested my chin on my palm, and listened to Iruka as he started on a lesson about the first great shinobi war. He drew names and arrows on the board, explaining who they were and what significant role they played.

I paid total attention, intrigued by the information being given. It was chance to get an insight of _their_ perspective of history. I had wiki'd Naruto stuff, things like the great wars and character information, but it didn't go into as much detail like now.

Time seemed to go by slowly as the lesson went on. From the corner of my eye, I spotted Shikamaru and Naruto totally passed out on their desks. It didn't surprise me in the least, but it was what a certain child behind them made me raise an eyebrow.

He had a piece of paper with a slip of tape on it, suppressing what it looked to be giggles. Now what was on that sheet of paper he was trying to stick on Naruto, I didn't care for in the slightest.

It was probably a 'kick me' sign or something.

Moving on, I scanned the classroom, finding it to be rather cliché. The nerdy looking kids sat in the front, attentively taking notes, while kids in the back were leaning back in their chairs or whispering to one another, not paying the teacher any mind.

It was really strange.

I shook my head slightly, before glancing forward.

Approximately three hours later, we were dismissed for lunch.

Everyone was released out back. Some already had packed lunches, while others had to get in line at the stand for some. I remembered in some anime's where getting school food was such a hassle and costed money I didn't have...so I wisely decided against it.

So I settled on climbing a nearby tree and tried to ignore the pains in my stomach. "Shut up stomach." I muttered, as it gave another loud growl.

Dieting.

I don't know how girls can do it. Cutting meals and eating less sounded like absolute torture. I was the kind of girl who had helped herself to large amounts of servings.

The thought of a juicy hamburger filled my mind, and I had to wipe the drool from my chin. I seriously hoped school wouldn't last much longer, because I honestly didn't think I could make it another hour.

The thought of stealing some drifted into my mind, but I quickly shoved it away. Even if I were in some ninja's body, I couldn't use it to steal other ninja's food. It wasn't because of my moral standards (I'll be honest, I've stolen _more_ valuable things than food), I just wasn't entirely sure of the capabilities this body possessed.

Sighing deeply, I found a comforting place to sit and started to observe my classmates from the leaves.

Everyone was gathered in large clusters. Most of the girls were together near the door while some of the boys hung out around the fighting ring. I spotted several people eating alone.

There was Sasuke for one, which didn't surprise me in the lease bit. He was sitting alone under a tree eating riceballs and some form of tomato mix. He wasn't going anything of interest, so I moved on.

Working my eyes around the area, I spotted little shy Hinata alone in the grass, eating a box filled with various food. I would've liked to join her, but I didn't think the regular Sakura would have.

Now that I thought about it, the real Sakura would probably be with that cluster of girls by the door, chatting about nothing important.

Hmm.

No.

I wasn't a sociable person by nature, so there wasn't any chance of me going down there. In highschool, I wasn't keen on making a whole ton of friends. To me, the more friends you think you have, the more of a chance they'll end up backstabbing you in the end. It was safer to have people you trusted, not some 'girlfriend' you got into fights with on a weekly basis.

Less friends = Less drama.

My gaze drifted on. There were several other people alone, but another one that caught my eye was Naruto. He too was sitting under a nearby tree, only he didn't have any lunch like me. He looked just as depressed as I was about not having any food to eat.

I noticed Hinata gave him a sideway glance, before quickly looking back at her meal.

No doubt she wanted to give him some of her food.

_'I wonder how that clueless idiot never realized how much she loved him.'_ I mused silently, expecting a remark or two from Sakura.

Oddly enough, I heard nothing.

I wondered if she was pissed off at me about something. Maybe I said something to piss her off into a moody silence? I gave a small shrug. I was a blunt person by nature. I tell people exactly what I think and could hardly care if I hurt their feelings or not.

For a moment, I wondered how things would have turned out if I woke in Hinata's body instead of Sakura's.

My blunt, antisocial, and prideful self...

Now _that _would definitely be interesting. I'd probably be in the T & I department right now if that had been the case.

I suddenly gave a snort of laughter. I'd probably have it made in Naruto's body! At least then I could act all happy go lucky and not have to worry about studying and everything! I could rip on Sasuke, find a way to befriend Kurama...wow.

If I had been a guy, I bet I'd be Naruto.

Then again...

I sighed.

If I had been a guy, I'd probably still be alive right now. I would be at school right now, wondering what type of new technique my dad was going to teach me. I wouldn't be here, in some Naruto character's body.

The sound of a loud whistle interrupted my musings. Glancing from the tree, I spotted Iruka. He blew a whistle, before shouting. "Everybody back to class!"

Climbing down from the tree, I followed after my classmates, wondering desperately when school was going to end.

_Author's Note:_

_Yes, my OC knows kickboxing, deal with it. Besides, she didn't even win the spar with Naruto anyways...Sakura's always been weaker then Naruto in the first part of the series so that was why she lost. I didn't want to throw someone with no battle experience and have them immediately jump into regular training and so on and so forth. _

_Reviews inspire me to update faster :)_

_-Cheerio-chan_


	3. Break Down

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

_Chapter Three: Break Down_

Contrary to what many people think, Konoha is a hell of a lot larger than the Anime actually gave credit for.

And _that_ was the reason I was currently in the middle of the street, looking like a lost child in a crowd. People pushed passed me, hardly sparing me a second glance as they bustled along. Food and item stalls were on either side of the street, calling and advertising their products.

Obviously I was lost.

I had planned on going back to Sakura's house, but I had no idea where the damn thing was. I've probably been wandering around for a decent three hours now and was at a total loss. Nothing looked familiar. I already asked the banshee in my head, but she's been ignoring me since I left the academy. So basically, I was on my own with this one.

Which roughly translates to: _I'm fucked._

Asking directions to the academy were one thing, but asking someone where you lived? Na-ah. I may have not read Terrorism 101, but asking something you should already know was bound to draw some suspicion.

So there I was, standing like an idiot in the middle of the market.

I could say it couldn't get any worse than this, but I seriously didn't feel like jinxing karma at the moment. My life was already total shit; I didn't need anything to make things worse.

I sighed heavily, deciding it would be best to get off the road and find something more productive. Obviously I wasn't going to find the house, so why even bother? My feet hurt, I was hungry, and it felt like a semi-truck hit me and decided to back up.

Seriously, what did I ever do to piss God/Kami/Jashin/Pein off? The worst thing I've ever done was steal some stuff from the store...that wouldn't be enough to piss them off would it?

Not expecting any sort of answer, I made my way to a nearby park to take a break. It was an average playground, with some monkey bars, slide, a few swings, and a sandbox. I settled down on a park bench, watching the children who were occupying the area.

One of the kids face planted into the sandbox and I mentally laughed my ass off. It was a nice distraction from the troublesome situation I was in. Seeing these little rugrats running around made me feel at ease.

They looked so happy, all blissfully unaware of the soon to be terror that would wreck through their beloved home.

I laid down, and looked up at the cloudy sky. I guess I did feel a _little_ guilty about keeping everything to myself. If someone else had the power to change the outcome of things, they'd probably do everything in their power to change it. Me on the other hand, I'd be hesitant on approaching the matter. Every action has an equal and opposite reaction, regardless of what world you were in.

Sure I may be able to save some lives, but what would the outcome of _that_ be? Not having the knowledge of what was going to happen here scared me. Anything could happen.

What actions would I take and what consequences would there be? I remembered reading this one fanfiction about Naruto traveling back to his genin days to save everyone, but everything he changed came with a price.

A price I'm not sure I was willing to pay.

So the plan was still the same: Try not to draw any suspicion and become strong to support Naruto and Sasuke.

Little by little I'll slide my personality in until no one expects me. Having someone you know drastically change in attitude as well as skill was bound to cause attention, especially if it were parents or close friends.

I guess I could wear those dress things Sakura always wore. At least, until I find something more suitable and less...revealing.

The last time I've ever shown so much skin in public was when I was coming out my mother. I suppose I could grit my teeth and bare _that_ embarrassment.

But...

Would I become an Iryo-ninja?

It would be expected of me in the plot, but medicine was never my forte. Knowing so much about the human body and learning how to manipulate chakra to heal was certainly a level of intelligence and patience I clearly didn't possess.

Fighting out on the frontlines seemed easier, but with Naruto and Sasuke being the powerhouses they were, I was sure they'd leave me in the dust. Besides, I wasn't too entirely sure if I could handle killing other people.

So what other options were there for me?

...Why did I even have to think about it now?

I'm pretty sure I had plenty enough time to figure out a definite option before the cannon actually started, so there was really no point in worrying.

Crap.

I had forgotten to ask Iruka about the final exams!

I closed my eyes and yawned, exhaustion suddenly taking its toll. No point in worrying about that now. The only definite problem right now was finding my way back to the house. And seeing how Sakura wasn't going to help me, I saw no problem in sleeping on the bench for the night.

I could handle her parents' bitching later, right now the only thing I wanted to do was sleep.

And I did just that.

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I had been sleeping, but the drizzling of rain woke me. I sat up stiffly, finding myself completely drenched.

_'Now what did I do?'_ I wondered glumly, standing up to stretch my aching muscles. Bangs clung to my face as I glanced around for some sort of shelter. It was dark now, and the only light were the street lights on the dirt round.

I shivered as a sudden chill shot up my spine. Not finding any sort of immediate roofing, I plopped back down on the bench. No point in searching really.

An angry growl erupted from my stomach, causing my shoulders to sag and a depressed sigh from my mouth.

_'Why did this happen to me of all people?' _I wondered, a big ball of sorrow weighing heavily on my chest. Maybe it was a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time?

I laughed bitterly. Oh yeah, being dead is _totally_ the wrong place to be when getting sucked into an anime. I pulled my knees to my chest, and stared at the dark and empty playground.

Why couldn't I have just stayed dead?

Would've made everyone's lives a whole lot easier.

I sniffed, wrapping my arms around my bent legs. Suddenly the events of today crashed over me and I exhaled a shaky breath. Why did this even happen to me? I didn't even obsess over Naruto. I read and watch the anime, but I didn't go out of my way to stalk them on Wikipedia. So why me…?

I wasn't anyone important, I didn't have some special ability, hell, I wasn't even smart! My eyes started to blur, and a sob ripped through my lips, releasing a dam of tears.

Large salty tears rolled down my cheeks as hunger, exhaustion, frustration, shock, and finally fear took their toll.

"Why me...?" I whispered, breaking off into another chest wracking sob. The sound of my crying was drowned by the pouring rain. Like many situations like this, I expected no one to appear and comfort me. I had learned from an early age that crying didn't help any situation you were in. No one was going to come and wipe my tears and problems away; no one was going to help. I knew this, but I couldn't help myself.

**'...Are you alright...?'**

I wanted to snort. So _now _she wants to start caring. "Oh yeah, I'm p-perfectly fine right now..." I muttered sarcastically, closing my eyes. "Just having a break down, just go about ignoring me again."

There was a long, almost annoyed sigh on her end. **'I'm trying to help.'**

"Yeeeaah, because you've been sooo h-helpful today." I said shakily, as another fresh batch of tears rolled down my face. "I didn't exactly a-ask for this ya know."

There was no response. Was she at a loss for words, or had she grown tired of me and went back to ignoring?

I opened my eyes again, and sniffled. I really did hate crying. It made me feel weak, hopeless, and above all else, it made me feel so pathetic. Like some little kid who scraped their knee. How could all those other people stand being in my position?

Oh yeah, because they were made up.

**'Stand up.'**

I made an 'hmph' noise. "Let me drown myself in sorrow." I muttered, almost childishly. She groaned, making a slapping noise, as if facepalming. **'I'll give you directions back to my house. Just...stop crying alright?'**

I couldn't help but blink. "Seriously?"

She snorted. **'Well **_**duh**_**! Kaa-san is probably raising hell right now! I've never stayed out this late before! She's most likely got half the shinobi force looking for me right now. The sooner you get back, the better.'**

Hmm...so crying actually got me somewhere.

Well that was new.

Wiping my eyes, I rose to my feet and looked around. "So where to?"

**'Just go down the street toward the grocery store, take a right and keep going. It should be the third house on the left.'**

I nearly screamed in frustration. "I was THAT FREAKIN' CLOSE?!" Suddenly the urge to rip my hair out over came me.

She snickered. **'Oh the irony ne?'**

"Oh just shut up pinkie..." Which led to even more snickering.

I gave my cheeks a couple of smacks, before breaking off into a fast sprint. Man it was cold out here. Hopefully the run will warm me up a bit.

Despite having a breakdown, I felt oddly giddy. I was going to take a long hot bath, eat a shit ton of food, and sleep in a soft warm bed...

Then I frowned, coming to a direct halt.

**'Oh geez, what now?'**

"What on earth am I going to tell your parents?"

**'I don't know. Tell them you were training and passed out from exhaustion or something. It sure looks like it.'**

Looking down, I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

**'You have scratches and bruises all over you from your fight with that moron-Naruto.' **She explained impatiently. **'Don't tell me you've already forgotten?'**

"I liked it better when you shut up." I muttered crossly, jogging down the row of houses. I saw the supposed house and walked up to it. Well, here went nothing.

Maybe they were out searching for me or something.

I opened the door and silently slipped in.

_'That would be nice...'_

"Sakura Haruno!" I voice behind me snapped, causing me to freeze.

Que the cliché mother wearing her robe and 'where the hell have you been' pose. I closed the door behind me, and offered a sheepish smile.

**'That won't work you know.'**

_'Shut it pinkie.'_

"And just where have you been?!" She demanded, as her husband appeared behind her. He looked a little worse for wear.

"I sorta passed out while training..." Was my excuse.

She raised an incredulous eyebrow, looking me up and down. "Oh _really_?" As to where amusement and relief shown in Sakura's father's eyes. "Mah, false alarm Mebuki." He said, waving a hand in dismissal. "No boyfriends yet."

Mebuki on the other hand, didn't look convinced. "Then why does it look like she's been crying Kizashi?"

_Shit._

Well I was plainly fucked. Kizashi knitted his eyebrows, before taking a closer look at me. Realization flashed through his eyes.

_Double shit._

Damn you woman and your night vision eyes!

"Are you okay Sakura? Did something happen?"

Did something happen?

_Did something happen...Anne?_

I hate those words.

Did something happen? It made things seem so generally worse than it needed to be. Like they were immediately expecting you to poor you heart and soul out.

"No." I said flatly, crossing my arms defensively. "I was training and passed out from exhaustion. Is working out a crime now?"

"It is if you're out until two o'clock!" Mebuki snapped, taking the bait without a moment of hesitation.

"Well sorry I passed out!"

"Apology not accepted!" She shot back, bristling.

"You're Mom has a point Sakura," Kizashi said softly. "It isn't exactly safe to be sleeping in the middle of know where."

**'Oh yeah, take HER side!'** Sakura almost yelled.

"Oh yeah, take HER side!" I repeated, watching as he frowned.

"I'm on no one's side."

**'Pft, could've fooled me!'** She scowled, and I followed her example, throwing him a scowl. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"You scared both of us Sakura. What if you had been kidnapped? Another hour and we'd be down at the Hokage tower."

I resisted the urge to groan and roll my eyes. "Just drop it already! I'm cold, hungry, and would _love_ for you two to back off my case." Not waiting for a response, I brushed past them and headed into the kitchen.

I grabbed the bread from off the counter, opened the fridge and pulled out some strawberry jam, and grabbed a butter knife from in the sink.

Then went to make myself something to eat.

While doing so, both mother and dearest father hovered over me. _Mother_ was squawked her head off about what I was really doing while dearest _father_ said nothing, just giving me weird stares.

_'Jesus, are they always like this?'_ I asked in silent irritation, slapping down another glob of jam on the bread.

**'Not really, this is just as annoying as they get. Well, not Kaa-san, she's always bugging me about **_**something**_**. But Tou-san is being unusually serious tonight.'**

"Sakura."

_'Well I don't look like I've been kidnapped do I?'_

**'I don't think so. I think it's the swollen eyes that screwed the plan up.'**

"Sakura!"

_'Man, no offense, but your parents are total drags.'_

**'You sound like Shikamaru.'**

"SAKURA!" A hand grabbed my shoulder, forcing me to look up at Mebuki. She looked down right furious.

What about I had no clue.

I was having a conversation with her daughter, so I didn't know what she had been saying for the last five minutes. Haha...

"What?"

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

I stared impatiently at her. "Well...?" I prompt, shoving one of the sandwiches in my mouth. _'Is there some type of jutsu that could like...freeze them or something?'_

**'Pfffft, I wish.'**

Her eyes softened and her body went slack. Now instead of being angry, she looked actually concerned. I wondered in faint amusement if she were bi-polar like Sakura.

"If anything happened Sakura, you know we're always here right?" She asked softly. "If anything were to happen to you..."

I exhaled slowly, my impatience quickly dissolving. They were only worried parents, nothing more nothing less. They weren't suspicious of me; they just wanted to know whether their daughter was alright.

…But that didn't mean I had to be _nice_ to them.

"I'm fine, honestly." I scoffed, putting the jam away. "Can I go now?" I asked, picking up the remaining sandwiches.

They both exchanged glances, but nodded. Taking my leave up the stairs, I shoved another sandwich in my mouth.

'_Well that royally sucked.'_ Here I had been expecting a screaming match that resulted in my storming upstairs. The entire thing sucked, but at least it won't come back and bit me in the ass later. As long as they didn't suspect me for any other reasons than sneaking out with a boy, I should be fine.

I entered the room, and locked the door behind me. Now that that was out of the way, all I had to do was take a hot shower and curl up in bed for the night.

Grabbing the discarded pajamas from earlier this morning –Did I mention they were also red? - And some underwear, I made my way to the bathroom.

'_So are you color blind or just have an obsession with red?'_ I asked silently, starting up the shower. Luckily it was a western style bathroom, so everything didn't seem _too_ different. _'Seriously, it's almost as bad as Naruto's fixation with orange!'_

'**I look in good in red thank you.'** Sakura answered dryly, an image of her crossing her arms coming to mind. **'Not many can pull that off.'**

I shook my head, peeling off the wet clothes that seemed to stubbornly cling to my body. "If you could where any other color, what would it be?"

'**Pink.'**

I blanched. "Pink? Are you serious? What about green or black?" I finally managed to wrestle my shirt off, and started working on the pants.

'**Black? Why in Kami's name would I want to wear that?'**

"Because it's better than pink." I grumbled, kicking the pants off. Stepping into the shower, I was immediately assaulted by small pressurized drops of water. I sighed happily, and closed my eyes.

'**Pink is so much better than black. It's bright, lovely, not to mention-'**

"Makes you stick out like a sore thumb." I said, closing my eyes. "I thought ninja were supposed to blend in with crowds and stuff, not make them the center of attention."

'**Well my hair is pretty much an eye catcher, what's the point in wearing ugly colors if your hair is going to ruin it any ways?'** Sakura scoffed, not seeing what I was trying to explain.

"Oh I give up. No matter what happens, I'm not going to wear those dresses-"

'_**Qipuo**_**.****'**She cut in sharply, as I went on.

"-just to look fashionable. The moment I come across an outfit I like, I'm getting it, regardless of your opinion."

She huffed, but didn't reply. By this point, I had already washed my hair, and was working on my body. I scrubbed hard, and was starting on the lower section when something caught my eye.

Was…was that a birthmark?

"You have a really cute mark on your butt." I mused, inspecting the strawberry shaped spot. Sakura spluttered, probably turning red in embarrassment.

'**It is **_**not**_** c-cute!'** She snapped. **'And st-stop staring at it!'**

"Alright alright." I said, trying hard not to laugh. I turned the water off, before wrapping myself in a towel and stepping out. A wave of cool air brushed passed me, causing me to shiver slightly. Quickly drying off, I changed into the pajamas and went back into the bedroom.

"I bet you Naruto will think it's cute." I added slyly.

'**SHUT UP!'**

I covered my mouth to muffle the laughter threatening to burst out. After I turned the lights off, I crawled into bed and made a cocoon using the blankets. Snuggling against the pillow, I exhaled softly. "Good night Sakura." I murmured drowsily, before succumbing to sleep.

Now you're probably thinking that the relationship between Sakura and I improved to the point where she'd helped me out and stuff but…

"So where is the academy again?"

"**Find it yourself! You found it once, you can find it again!"**

"OH COME ON!"

It hasn't.

_Author's Note:_

_THIS CHAPTER WAS HASTILY MADE._

_I planned on updating sooner, but with missing a week __of school due to weather and not having internet at my house…well…yeah. _

_ Any who, my OC is going to have a hard time getting Sakura to help . The more I write, the more I see just how different they are. Sakura likes pink and red as to where my character prefers green and black. Sakura is a social butterfly while my character is a hermit and so on and so forth. _

_~Cheerio-chan _


End file.
